


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Whump [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Conditioning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Other, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Abuse, Whump, Worried members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “Say it!”
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seventeen Whump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777510
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:26 PM**

"Nonie where are you going off to?" 

Vernon looked up,not having realized that the other members had stopped practicing(when did the music even stop?)to look over at him with confused and worried and expressions.

"Hyung?"Vernon was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the maknae's voice."Is there something wrong?Did anything happen?" 


End file.
